Almas corruptas
by Zesiree
Summary: Solo tienes 6 deseos...escoje con cuidado. Resumen adentro. Sean bueno, es mi primer fic. PARALIZADO INDEFINIDAMENTE :S LO SIENTO...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Inuyasha Taisho, es un bienintencionado estudiante con problemas, esta enamorado de Kikyo, una compañera de la escuela que desafortunadamente, apenas se a dado cuanta de que el existe.

Desesperado por ganarse su amor, hace un pacto con la última persona que tendría que haberlo hecho, El diablo, que le concederá 6 macabros deseos.

* * *

**Almas corruptas**

**1º Cap: Seras mio.**

_ ¿Que pasa?, ¿tienes miedo?_ pregunto, un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro atado

en una larga trenza, a otro con vos burlona.

_ No_ respondió, el joven con largo cabello plateado y ojos color ámbar, orgulloso, y aunque estaba lejos de admitirlo, asustado.

Su nombre era Inuyasha Taisho, y ¡claro que tenia miedo!

Sabía que vendría después, el idiota de Naraku y todo su grupete de imbesiles, lo golpearían, le robarían el poco dinero que llevaba encima, y romperían toda pertenencia de el que encontraran en el camino.

Los "idiotas" como el llamaba al grupo, estaba compuesto por, Naraku, su líder, Hakudochi, Bankotsu, Suicotsu y Jakotsu, los últimos tres eran hermanos. Ellos lo molestaban desde que desde 2º año de secundaria, primero por ser el "chico nuevo"

Y luego al ver las notas excelentes de Inuyasha, comenzaron a molestarlo también por "nerd".

_ ¿No?_ se burlo Bankotsu, riéndose a carcajada limpia_ ¡pero si estas temblando!

_ ¿Tu vez que yo este temblando idiota?_ respondió Inuyasha furioso, si había algo que le molestara, era que lo llamaran cobarde.

_ A quien llamas…_comenzó a decir Bankotsu pero una vos lo interrumpió.

_ Deja de hacer estupideces Bankotsu, y comencemos a jugar_ dijo un chico de cabellos color azabache y ojos negros como la noche. Tenía una enorme y diabólica sonrisa en el rostro, que hizo que a Inuyasha se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Dicho esto, comenzaron a golpearlo, mientras dos de ellos sostenían de los brazos a Inuyasha, que inatentaba defenderse como podía, uno lo golpeaba, otro le sacaba el dinero del los bolsillos del los jeans, mientras que Naraku observaba todo desde una esquina,divertido, como si fuera la mejor de las películas.

Ya estaban en 1º de preparatoria y aun seguían molestándolo.

¿Es que no se cansaban? ¿Cuándo iban a madurar? ¿Acaso era tan divertido golpearlo? Inuyasha ya estaba arto de esto, todos los días a la salida del instituto era lo mismo, ellos lo seguían, hasta estar lejos de la vista de la escuela, ya que tenían que tener cuidado de que no se enterara la directora, o si no estarían en grandes problemas, y luego comenzaba la "diversión".

Inuyasha sabia que si le decía a alguien seria peor, ya que el no sabia defenderse, siempre había sido débil, y no podría aguantar mas de lo que le hacían pasar, ni siquiera podía imaginarse algo peor de lo que ya sufria.

El único que sabia de los abusos que Inuyasha sufría, era Miroku, su único amigo, era un chico simpático, aunque bastante pervertido y mujeriego, pero….¿es lo que hay no?

Tenia el cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro, y un cuerpo de atleta, era muy atractivo,

Al igual que inuyasha pero este, se escondía detrás de esa mascara de "niño estudioso",

Los "idiotas" pararon de golpearlo, ya parecían estar satisfechos.

_ Adiós Taisho _ dijo Naraku, mientras observaba con expresión burlona al piso donde se encontraba inuyasha muy adolorido y dentro de todo, completamente furioso.

Y luego se alejaron de inuyasha corriendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto una mujer… no exactamente humana, observaba atentamente la enorme pantalla de plasma, donde se podía ver un grupo de chicos golpeando a un muchacho.

Estaba orgullosa, aunque en parte desilusionada.

Orgullosa, por que esos chico hacían un gran trabajo al hacer sufrir al otro, al tal Taisho.

Desilusionada, por que pensó que luego de tanto suplicio pasado por Taisho, el se cansaría y haría lo que hicieron los demás que estuvieron en la misma situación que el, sacaban una navaja y degollaban a los idiotas.

Cometiendo asesinato, y así terminaban siendo suyos.

Pero no, el santurrón de Taisho se negaba a seguir sus tentaciones, ignorando su ira.

Y optaba por aguantar. Haciéndola trabajar mas.

Ella se había tomado el trabajo de observarlo, tentarlo, casi ordenándole que el se defendiera que, matara a esos imbesiles que lo molestaban, pero el muy terco la ignoraba.

No todos los días el mismísimo Diablo, perdía su valioso tiempo en un simple humano, pero el tenia algo, no sabia que, pero no podía evitar mirarlo, y desear que el fuera suyo, que su alma le perteneciera a ella y a nadie mas.

Y lo conseguiría- en el hermoso rostro de la chica, se dibujo una enorme sonrisa- nadie podía contenerse ante ella, y mucho menos un hombre y muchísimo menos un adolescente.

Un mar de hormonas y para colmo de todo virgen, aun mejor.

_ Tal vez pueda, divertirme un poco_ murmuro para si, la mujer.

Era tan hermosa que parecía un ángel, pero era aun mejor que eso, era una diosa… de las tinieblas… pero aun así una diosa.

Tenía rostro perfecto, ojos rojos como el rubí, y el cabello color negro con reflejos azulados, perfectamente lacio, que le llegaba más o menos por las rodillas, nariz pequeña y simétrica, y labios carnosos y curvos, siempre adornados con un hermoso color carmín.

Cuerpo de modelo, piernas largas, cintura estrecha, delgada, alta.

Ya lo tenía decidido, tomaría forma humana e iría a la tierra.

El alma de Inuyasha Taisho seria suya. EL seria SUYO y de nadie mas.

continuara...

* * *

**nota: Bueno es mi primer fic. xD sean buenos please. Acepto criticas constructivas sino por favor contenerse.**

**Por favor dejen reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cáp. 2: Almas corruptas**

_ Vamos Inuyasha, ¡será divertido!_ exclamo, un chico apuesto, con el cabello negro y atado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, ojos azul marino, y una sonrisa para morirse.

_ ¡ay!, no Miroku, tengo que estudiar ¿recuerdas?_ respondió inuyasha, desesperado, buscando alguna excusa en su cabeza para salir de esta. NO QUERIA SALIR CON MIROKU, es mas, odiaba salir con Miroku, casi siempre el pervertido ocasionaba algo para meterlos en líos a los dos.

Nunca terminaría de entender la necesidad de su amigo de meterse con mujeres con pareja.

El oji-azul sonrío, confiado, sabia que a su amigo se le acababan las excusas.

_ Inuyasha, el examen es dentro de un mes_ exclamo divertido.

_ ¡_mierda!__ pensó, el peli-plateado.

_ Mm.…emm...¡mis padres no me dejan ir!_ dijo, confiado, de que seguro esa excusa serviría para que Miroku lo dejara en paz.

Pero, su amigo volvió a sonreír abiertamente.

_ Mentiroso_ comenzó_ sabría que inventarías un melodrama, así que primero hable con tu madre y dijo que no había inconveniente de que salieras con migo, busca otra excusa, pero, por favor, una que no sea de la prehistoria amigo.

¡OH por lo más sagrado! ¿Hasta su madre estaba en su contra ahora?, ¿o era que el mundo se había confabulado contra El?

_ Inuyasha_ comenzó Miroku al ver la cara de desesperación de su amigo, ¡que exagerado! Ni que le estuviera pidiendo ir a la 3º guerra mundial! _ no puedo creer que no quieras venir, esa discoteca es la mas exclusiva, no todos los días mi tío, se apiada de mi alma, y me regala entradas, además son pases VIP!

_ Y? no me gustan esos lugares, prefiero ver una película

_ Oh vamos! Será divertido!, tendremos bebidas gratis, y gracias a los pases especiales, todas las hembras querrán estar con nosotros, ¿¡¿ no es genial ¿! _ dijo extremadamente emocionado, Miroku.

Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada, no le agradaba que su amigo mirara a las mujeres como pesos de carnes andantes. Nunca cambiaria.

_ Eres un pervertido

_ Lo se_ dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

_ Y un irrespetuoso, las mujeres también tienen sentimientos_ continuo

_ Ah eso si que no_ respondió_ no soy irrespetuoso, además yo valoro a las mujeres.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada, levantando una ceja.

_ A si? ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu última novia?

Miroku quedo en blanco.

_Mm.. Meg.. Mag… ¿Megami?_ dijo mas como pregunta que afirmación

Inuyasha rió abiertamente.

_ Megumi, bruto

_ Da igual_ exclamo, quitándole importancia_ vamos, se hace tarde, no te arrepentirás_ dijo esto ultimo con una enorme sonrisa.

Y era cierto, nunca se arrepentiría.

* * *

Sonrió, al ver entrar por la puerta, al motivo de estar entre esa masa de hormonas adolescentes.

La discoteca "Shikon" estaba atestada de gente, adolescentes en su mayoría. El lugar apestaba a alcohol, tabaco, y sudor.

Y otros aromas que solo ella percibía.

Lujuria, el lugar olía a lujuria pura, la mayoría de la gente iba a esos lugares para encontrar a alguien que le sirviera para un revolcón de una noche.

Y la mayoría de las mujeres, se habían puesto lo más revelador que encontraron, dejando así a los jóvenes babeando a sus pies.

Olía a ira, ya había divisado una que otra pelea por ahí, a causa de alguna mujer.

Y a envidia, principalmente proveniente de las idiotas que estaban alrededor de la meza donde estaba sentada, la miraban con envidia y celos al observar a sus novios quedarse embelesados mirándola.

Vio, que Inuyasha, se sentaba en la barra, con su amigo… un tal Miroku.

Podía percibir la impaciencia del oji- azul, paresia querer conseguirse una mujer… y rápido.

Pero en El, sentía… ¿aburrimiento?....

Soltó una carcajada, con razón esa cara. No se veía muy contento.

_ _Pobre…__pensó

_ Bueno, cariño, yo me encargare en dejarte mas que contento_ se dijo en un murmuro.

Comenzó a caminar con esa sensualidad que la caracterizaba, en la dirección donde el se encontraba.

Dejando atrás miradas lujuriosas. Aunque también dejaba atrás, pequeñas desgracias, cada ves que alguien se le cruzaba, algo malo pasaba, se rompía un tacón, se derramaba un vaso enzima de una camisa nueva y así…

_ Hola cielo, ¿te molesta si te hago compañía?_ pregunto con vos suave al chico.

Inuyasha se giro quedando, así, pasmado.

_ _OH DIOS! _ _pensó, Inuyasha.

Debía de estar soñando, si seguro se había tropezado y se había golpeado la cabeza.

Si, eso debía ser.

No podía se cierto, que semejante pedazo de MUJER le estuviera hablando a EL, si a EL!

La chica era un ángel.

Era alta, delgada, con piernas largas y unas curvas de infarto. Cabello negro, lacio y muy largo que enmarcaba un rostro en verdad angelical.

Pero algo en ella, hacia que el chico pensara que lo angelical le quedaba solo en el rostro.

Llevaba un vestido que no le llegaba ni a la mitad del muslo, color rojo pasión, con un solo bretel que rodeaba por detrás su níveo cuello, dejando un escote muy pronunciado y toda la espalda a la vista.

En los rojos y carnosos labios de la pelinegra se formo una increíblemente seductora sonrisa.

_ ¿Y que dices cielo?_ pregunto pacientemente esperando a que el pobre chico se recuperara del shock. Aunque en el fondo, bien en el fondo se sintió ¿desilusionada?... tal vez, de que el la mirara como todos los hombre la miraran, como perros a un hueso.

_ Eh…emm, claro, s-siéntate_ medio tartamudeo Inuyasha. ¡Mierda! ¿Es que acaso no podía formular una frase sin hacer el ridículo?

_ Gracias, soy…._ nombre, nombre, piensa, ¡¿Cómo mierda es que se le había olvidado inventarse un nombre? No podía decirle que se llamaba Lucifer ¿o no?_ ¿soy Kagome y tu?

_ Inuyasha Taisho_ respondió un poco mas tranquilo

Tal vez, no se lo pasaría tan mal como había pensado.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

**Eh aquí el segundo Cáp.… xD**

**Espero que les guste. Dejen reviews please!**

**Besos**

**Zesiree**


	3. nota

**Nota: bueno…. La verdad que no estoy muy segura de que hacer con este fic… estoy con un monton de problemas de inspiración, (eso me deprime), la verdad no se si ni siquiera seguirlo, así que lo voy a "clausurar" por un tiempo indeterminado, pero no creo que lo elimine, estoy segura que tarde o temprano voy a terminarlo, por ahora voy a concentrarme en "El amor cuesta caro", y en otro fic que estoy trabajando "Mi salvación"…bueno, de veras lo siento…**

**Zesiree**


End file.
